


The Naverene 500

by LeapinGoldFish



Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game), QuestFriends! (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Heely Race, Other, don't do what these characters do, it's dangerous to heely race indoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapinGoldFish/pseuds/LeapinGoldFish
Summary: Just two lovable idiots that love each other.





	The Naverene 500

“Hey, Everett,” Jesse called, running to their shared bedroom where Everett was practicing looking cool with his sword in front of the mirror. “Look what I just got.”

They held up a pair of sneakers. They were pink and yellow and covered in silver sequins. Everett was happy that is S/O was so excited about a new pair of shoes, but he was confused why Jesse thought they were so great. And then they turned them over so Everett could see the wheels in the heel.

“That’s so cool,” Everett said, then he corrected himself. “I mean, they’re fine, I guess,”

“I also got you a pair.” Jesse handed Everett a pair that were black, with metal studs on the side. He perked up. 

“You know what we can do with these?” Everett asked, a wonderful idea forming in his head.

“Race each other!!!”

They both put the shoes on and found a starting point at their front door. 

“Three, two,” Jesse counted down. “One,” and then they were off.

Down the hall, through the kitchen, around the living room, and back to the front door. By the second lap Jesse was ahead of Everett.

“Jesse!” was Everett’s only warning before he crashed into them. They both fell to the ground in a heap of long legs, and tangled limbs.

“Are you okay, Jesse?”

“I’m fine,” Jesse said, extracting themself so they were laying on top of Everett.

“I’m really sorry,” Everett apologised.

Jesse laughed, “I promise, I’m fine.” They looked down at Everett, a mischievous grin taking over their face. Everett had only a moment to brace himself as Jesse started tickling him.

They rolled around on their floor, laughing like two idiots.

Everett pined Jesse’s hands down to stop the assault. He was panting from laughter. “I love you,” Jesse said, grinning. 

“I love you too,” Everett started peppering kisses on Jesse’s face. “I. Love. You. So. Much.” He said in between kisses. Jesse giggled, pulling Everett into a full kiss.

They were just two kids that were ridiculously in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a thing Bee and I were talking about on the Quest Friends Fan discord. Did I mention that we made a fan discord. come on over and check it out. https://discord.gg/ezW4quC. Or come and talk with me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leapingoldfish).


End file.
